Un paso mas
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Ron a muerto y todos piensan que atraparon al asesino. ¿Se puede amar una vez mas, sabiendo que te enamoraste del asesino de tu esposo? Hermione solo quiere hallar respuestas, sobre todo cuando un moreno y ojos verdes le trae nuevos descubrimientos.Universo alterno.UA
1. Prologo

**N.A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Hola de nuevo, regreso con una nueva historia. **

**Basada en un Universo Alterno. **

**Espero les guste.**

**Summary: Se puede amar una vez mas cuando tu esposo ha muerto, aun sabiendo que te enamoraste del asesino de tu esposo. Entren y****descúbranlo.**

**Un paso mas**

**UPM****UPM****UPM****UPM****UPM****UPM****UPM****UPM**

**Prólogo**

Corría y corría, preso del miedo, el corredor se le hacia aliviadamente mas pequeño y solo faltarían unos metros para llegar a la salida de escape, movió la cabeza fijándose atrás aun a la carrera, no se veía nada. Extrañamente eso le dio mas miedo, era como si el asesino le hubiera concedido mas tiempo solo para que se haga la idea de su muerte y, así poco a poco ser carcomido por cada sombra de terror, alimentando una paranoica recién descubierta.

El cartelito verde con la flecha, estaba mas cerca, poco a poco también una cierta paz y la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría. Escucho algunos sonidos y gritos, pero no le prestó atención. Siguió su camino hasta chocar con fuerza con las puertas de metal de pequeñas ventanitas. No se abrían, las empujo, las jalo, incluso la golpeo, pero no se movieron ni un milímetro. Miro a través del cristal. Unas cadenas agarraban las manijas de entrar de las puertas y estas estaban afianzadas por un candado.

Volteo a los lados y se fijó que por el corredor de donde vino se veía ir hacia el a dos hombres corpulentos. Volvió a correr desesperado hacia el lado contrario, la luz titilo por unos segundos, alumbro con más precisión su camino hasta quedar totalmente prendida. Al ver la iluminación, otro rayo de esperanza alivio su corazón y corrió hacia el ascensor, pulso el botón con exasperación mirando a cada segundo hacia el corredor.

La pantalla que indicaba en que piso se encontraba el aparato se hacia cada vez mas lenta, como si se resistiera a subir hasta el nivel en el que se encontraba. Miro por ultima ves hacia atrás y vio como los dos hombres viraban el recodo del pasillo, escucho la conocida campanilla tintinear hasta perderse en al aire. Sin pensarlo se metió y presiono el botón para cerrar las puertas

¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! –

El grito lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared de metal, las puertas se cerraban con una lentitud torturante. Vio como esos tipos corrían hacia el mientras sacaban unas pistolas con el silenciador ya puesto. Se encogió e intento hacerse más atrás a pesar de que era imposible.

Por un momento pensó que fue un error haber entrado al ascensor, se había entregado a un lugar sin salida. Los disparos no se hicieron de esperar, a pesar de que había sido silenciados, el sintió que pudo escucharlos claramente. Incluso creyó ver la trayectoria de cada bala, pero eso no fue suficiente para esquivarlas. Muchas de ellas impactaron contra el metal de las casi cerradas puertas haciendo hondos agujeros, pero una impacto contra su pierna cerca de la pelvis. Él se tomó la herida haciendo un vago intento de evitar el dolor. Escucho como se cerraba la puerta totalmente, una maldición y más disparos.

Como había ocurrido esto, se lo pregunto muchas veces e incluso se lo dijo a su atacante, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Solo estaba seguro que no podría salir vivo y que todo rastro de la verdad ya abría sido borrado. Levanto la mirada que delataron unos ojos azules brillantes y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

Solo había llorado dos veces, una cuando tenia siete años y no pudo quedarse con su mascota favorita, una lechuza de nombre Pigwedon, pero que el cariñosamente llamaba Pig y otra en el funeral de su hermano. Ahora, nuevamente las traicioneras gotas saldas hacían presencia, mostraban todo la acongoja y el miedo que sufría, pero no le importaba, estaba caminado por el abismo de la muerte y no se detendría a pensar si era de hombres llorar.

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse, pero no llego ni a dar un paso.

No tienes más salida - dijo una voz. La reconoció al instante permitiéndose unos segundos de incredulidad.

Uno de los matones lo apuntaban directo al corazón y el otro sostenía la puerta para que no se volviera a cerrar. En ese momento no se pregunto como fue que llegaron mas rápido que él, solo veía como su vida pasaba frente a su ojos, todo sus logros, su esposa, su socio y amigo, su hermana, todo; hasta que el sonido de un chasquido rompió el silencio.

La bala cruzo el aire hasta penetrar su cuerpo a la altura de pecho. Aún respiraba, pero no faltaba mucho para encontrarse con la muerte.

Hasta aquí llegas Ronald Weasley - fue lo último que escucho.

Dos disparos más que impactaron contra su abdomen lo hicieron cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la profunda oscuridad.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara**_


	2. Una lagrima por ambos

**N.A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1.**

**Una lagrima por ambos**

Una mujer de cabellos castaños caminaba entre las hileras de tumbas que la rodeaban buscando un nombre en específico.

Al cabo de una semana, aun no podía creer que la persona que tanto había amado ahora ya no estaba a su lado.

Desde el momento que supo la noticia lloro hasta casi quedarse sin lágrimas. Había asistido al velorio, mas como una zombie que como la esposa del difunto. En el lugar Hermione no soltó ni una lagrima, estuvo seria, escuchando todo el preludio. Hablo con unas personas, entre ellas su cuñada y el prometido de ella. Solo se permitió llorar cuando por fin pudo estar en la soledad de su casa y palpar el ambiente solitario que ahora debía enfrentar al ya no estar la presencia de su hombre.

Ahora solo iba a verlo, de alguna manera una vez más. Contarle que se repondría, pero que siempre estaría en su corazón, que ya no podría volver a amar, porque la herida era demasiado profunda para ser curada.

Cuando pudo vislumbrar la piedra se detuvo frente a ella y suspiro. Paso su mirada sobre el grabado de su nombre.

_RONALD WEASLEY_

_Amado Esposo. Querido Hijo._

_Adorado Hermano._

_Tu vida fue pasajera, _

_pero tu espíritu vive en nosotros._

Esas letras que eran un recuerdo mundano que indicaba el hombre que alguna vez vivió en el mundo. Avanzo un paso, con la mano derecha aferro mas la gabardina negra a su cuerpo mientras con lo otra mano dejaba una rosa amarilla sobre la lapida, la favorita de él. Una lágrima solitaria se escapo de sus ojos y dio a parar a los pétalos de la flor, como si fuera el rocío de cada día.

Recordó que hace unos días le habían propuesto llevar el caso contra el hombre que había asesinado a su esposo. Al ser la mejor abogada podría lograr que le dieran una buena cantidad de años preso, pero ella se rehúso a hacerlo. Nadie entendió las razones para las que ella llego a esa conclusión.

Acaso creían que buscaría venganza, condenando a un hombre a años de soledad entre barrotes y paredes. No. Ella no era de ese tipo.

Deslizo la yema de sus dedos sobre la fría piedra, estremeciéndose por el cambio de temperatura. Lanzo una mirada triste, pero aun llena de amor al nombre tatuado en la roca y regreso sobre sus pasos. Tal vez no era necesario hablar de lo que ocurriría, donde el estuviera ya entendería su decisión.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del lugar, camino unas cuadras que era donde estaba el estacionamiento del cementerio. Percibió que alguien la observaba, pero no le dio importancia. Posiblemente era algún otro policía que vigilaba sus pasos. Le había propuesto que ella tuviera guardaespaldas, pero se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo. La mujer no creía que hubiera mas ataques.

Como ella no conocía los negocios de la empresa de su esposo, todo lo dejo a manos del prometido de su cuñada. Aunque debía participar en las juntas y firmar los contratos de más importancia, al estar todo a su nombre, pero aun así él era el que dirigía todo.

Entro al espacio abierto con algunos carros en el. Camino hasta su Alpha Romeo, llego hasta el lado del piloto y abrió las puertas sonando un ligero crack. Se inclino ligeramente para abrir la puerta, lanzo el bolso a la parte trasera del auto y luego se acomodo en el asiento.

En un abrir rápido de puerta, alguien se metió por el lado del copiloto. Pensando que se abría equivocado de carro. Ella volteo la cabeza para pedirle a esa persona que se retirara, pero en cuanto vio el rostro se quedo muda y sus manos se agarraron con más fuerza al volante.

- No diga nada - dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes. En su mano se veía un cuchillo pequeño pero filoso - prenda el carro con normalidad y vaya a su casa - indico con voz muy tranquila, ella hizo lo que le dijo.

Miro a su alrededor antes de avanzar con la esperanza que hubiera alguien en el lugar que hubiera visto la escena, pero el estacionamiento se encontraba desierto. Una eventualidad que esta vez fue en su contra.

Arranco el carro pensando en alguna manera de llamar la atención de algún transeúnte, pero era una mala idea al darse cuenta que había escogido un carro con lunas polarizadas. Lanzo un suspiro frustrado hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y presiono el botón para abrir la cochera. Esto la lleno de miedo, el hombre entraría con ella y dentro ya no habría más escapatoria.

¿Cómo es que él estaba ahí?

La última vez que supo del sujeto se entero que estaba preso. Habían encontrado que cada prueba iba contra él. Marcas de sus huellas en algunas partes que había pasado huido la víctima. Una fuerte pelea de la que fueron testigos varias personas de la empresa a horas antes del asesinato y luego un video del corredor donde se veía un hombre espaldas con su mismo físico disparando junto a otros dos.

En cuanto estuvo dentro se quedo observando la pared de tono grisáceo ¿Qué seguía ahora?

- Bájese - mando el hombre - necesito hablar con usted - el abrió la puerta mientras ella se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y salio del auto con miedo y nerviosismo.

- ¿Me va a matar? - pregunto. Sonaba estúpido, pero era lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

- No - respondió el hombre sonriendo, ella no supo porque pero percibió que no le mentía. Vio que él se guardaba el cuchillo en el cinto, en una pequeña bolsa especial.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Harry Potter? - volvió a preguntar, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Decirle que no fui yo quien mato a su esposo. Nunca hubiera podido hacer semejante cosa a un amigo, a mi mejor amigo, no seria capaz - susurro él. Hermione se quedo viéndolo incrédula.

- Señor Potter - murmuro la mujer - debo decir que sus palabras contradicen los hechos que han sido encontrados – intentaba controlarse. Verle frente a ella era un insulto al recuerdo de su esposo.

- ¿De que manera podría hacerle entender que no fui yo que causo la terrible muerte de Ron? - pregunto algo desesperado.

- Usted sabe bien como yo que las pruebas van a su dirección - expuso ella con seriedad.

- Pero Sra. Weasley… - intento replicar.

- No ya no – interrumpió. Un gesto de nostalgia y tristeza de dibujo en su rostro -Srta. Granger – corrigió.

- Srta. Granger - pronuncio Harry - Ronald Weasley fue un gran amigo mío, crecimos juntos hasta cierto tiempo. Recientemente fue que nos volvimos a encontrar, nunca hubiera hecho algo en su contra debe creerme - rogó - usted mas que nadie –

- Se me es difícil, cuando tengo frente a mí al que mato a mi esposo. Me quito al hombre que me acompaño por tres años, con el que me case recientemente, al que ame y aún amo - contradijo mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Harry la miro apenado. Se acerco un paso hacia ella, Hermione solo levanto las manos y se limpio con rudeza las lágrimas.

- Yo no podría matarlo, porque en primer lugar esa tarde no estuve las oficinas, esa mañana cuando discutimos fue por su hermana Ginny y otros asuntos estúpidos - explico Harry. Hermione lo miro con odio era obvio que no le creía.

- Será mejor que se vaya antes que la policía llegue aquí - susurro, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos desde atrás de su cuerpo.

Harry se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba ella había activado una alarma silenciosa. Comenzó a escuchar cómo se aproximaban el sonido de las patrullas. Miro alrededor, se subió al auto en el que había venido y retrocedió sin importarle en abrir la puerta de Garage. Esta voló en pedazos hasta que hizo girar el auto en un chirriar de llantas.

Acelero deshaciéndose de los restos de madera que habían quedado sobre el carro. Al momento aparecieron tres patrullas girando la esquina a toda velocidad seguidas por dos carros negros. Harry miro el espejo retrovisor, volteo una vez más hacia la castaña y acelero a fondo.

Hermione salió a la vereda. Alcanzo a ver como desaparecía por otra calle. Sintió el viento al pasar con velocidad las patrullas y uno de los autos negros. El otro se estaciono cerca de donde estaba ella. Del lado del piloto bajo un hombre rubio, de piel albina y de porte elegante mientras del lado del copiloto descendió una chica bajita, de cabello rojo y ojos castaños que al momento se lanzo a los brazos de Hermione.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto con preocupación separándose de ella.

El rubio siguió a la chica y se posiciono de modo protector al lado de ellas mirando el destrozo ocasionado.

- Si - susurro Hermione sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde se fueron las patrullas.

- ¿Qué quería Potter? - pregunto el rubio.

- Solo comunicarme algo Draco - respondió Hermione mirando a su cuñada. Ginny soltó un gritito y Draco apretó los puños

- Espero no sea malo - murmuro Ginny, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Solo eran engaños – pensó.

En su mente rememoraba las palabras dichas por Harry. Había una pequeña parte en ella misma que le creía, noto que sus ojos no mentían y como buena abogada había aprendido a observar esos pequeños detalles en sus clientes, pero aun así no sabía que creer.

Se demostró varias pruebas, entre ellas el video de seguridad de la empresa donde se le veía claramente dispararle. Además, que encontraba difícil que fuera inocente. La mayor parte de ella solo lo culpaba por sacar al pelirrojo de su vida. Lo odiaba de alguna forma y solo volver a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar la hacía dudar. Era la verdad de sus ojos o en los hechos que se demostraron.

- Mejor entremos - propuso Draco. Tomo a las dos mujeres de la cintura y las condujo a la entrada de la casa – De todas maneras lo encontraran por el GPS de tu auto – agrego.

Una parte de Hermione se sintió más tranquila, pero otra le decía que si había escapado una vez esta no seria diferente.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Secretos en el corredor

**N.A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Disculpen la demora, he estado de viaje, pero ya regrese esperando publicar lo mas pronto posible.**

**2.**

**Secretos en el corredor**

Draco y Ginny se quedaron unas horas con ella hablando de lo acontecido y algunos negocios que estaban pendientes en la agenda de la abogada. Hermione converso poco, solo escuchando el monologo de los otros dos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que retirarse a su casa. Draco arreglo para que unos agentes la cuidaran, pero Hermione se negó.

- Es por tu seguridad, Ron lo hubiera deseado así - le dijo Draco. Ella no respondió y él lo tomo como una aceptación.

Toda la noche se la paso pensando en las palabras de Harry. No era que creyera totalmente su versión, pero hubo algo en su confesión que supo no la hacia falsa o para engañarla.

Llego a dormir un par de horas y aunque no fue lo suficiente no se quejo cuando Draco llegó a recogerla para terminar con los contratos de la Empresa Weasley. Se alisto rápidamente y entro al auto. Era color negro marca BMW M5.

Algo nostálgica le vino a la mente un recuerdo de las veces que su esposo le hablaba emocionado de las diferentes marcas de carros. Recordaba que podía escucharlo por horas hablar de los diferentes tipos, carrocería, motor. Era algo que extrañaba compartir con él. A pesar que ella no los encontraba tan fascinantes, amaba ver esa expresión tierna como si fuera un niño con juguetes nuevos y a ella siempre le había encantado escucharlo.

Un bocinazo del auto contiguo le hice regresar a la realidad. Estaba en una avenida donde se veía un gran revuelo de personas intentando llegar a sus trabajos. Perdiéndose por las escaleras de subterráneo o solo esperando su turno para cruzar el semáforo. Todos distraídos con todo y con nada a la vez. Hermione suspiro y noto la mirada de Draco sobre ella. Últimamente le molestaba como la miraban las personas. Esa expresión de pena como si esperaran que en cualquier momento te fueras a suicidar y deben estar ahí para detenerte. Desde la muerte de Ron cada persona que conocía su esposo le lanzaba ese tipo de mirada. Sin embargo, el rubio la mirada diferente, era como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo lo acontecido. Era algo que agradecía.

Avanzaron hasta el centro de Londres, donde se detuvieron en un edificio de blanco humo. Ingresaron a una playa privada que poseía el lugar. Como un caballero Draco la ayudo a bajar del carro. Entraron al edificio, caminaron por el hall hasta llegar a los ascensores donde ingresaron al aparato. En todo momento ninguno cruzo palabra. Draco era excepcionalmente reservado y ella no tenía ganas de esforzarse por ser empática.

Las Empresas Weasley poseían diferentes tipos de sucursales. La más principal estaba algo alejada. Era un edificio grande de vitrales dándole un toque moderno. El nombre de la empresa se veía en color rojo en lo alto. Sin embargo, en la que estaba era uno secundarias para negocios rápidos o para que los empresarios se hospedaran cerca en uno de las hoteles Royalton, una de las empresas de los Weasley y que manejaba uno de los hermanos de Ron, Percy.

Se detuvieron en el piso diez. Caminaron por el corredor e ingresaron a una sala grande con ventanales en las paredes, cubiertas de finas cortinas. La alfombra parecía simple, pero combinaba excelente con el lugar dándole un toque acogedor. A los costados había varios sillones mullidos de color café claro y del otro lado cerca a una puerta grande un escritorio de mediana proporción. Detrás del mueble estaba una chica, vestía un uniforme color gris oscuro. A la altura del pecho del lado derecho Hermione reconoció la marca de la empresa Weasley, por unos instantes la volvió a invadir la tristeza.

La castaña aun perdida en sus pensamientos se dejo guia adentrándose en la zona de espera, encontrándose con sus ex suegros, los Señores Weasley.

Hola Querida - saludo la Señora Weasley, Hermione se separo de Draco y al momento abrazo a la mujer, que sollozo sobre su hombro – disculpa - murmuro separándose de ella y limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco - aún nos duele la partida de Ron - su esposo se le acerco y la abrazo poniendo su brazo alrededor, su rostro también se notaba desolado.

Lo sabemos Señores Weasley - respondió Draco por ella - también fue duro para ella - Hermione no respondió solo se quedó en silencio.

¿Qué los trae por acá? – pregunto Hermione de repente reponiéndose.

Queríamos ver como estabas querida – la señora Weasley se le volvió a acercar.

E invitarte a comer y a Draco – agrego su esposo.

Claro, estaré presente – evadió la pregunta de su estado anímico, solo los preocuparía.

Bien, Ginny pasara más tarde por acá para que vayan juntas – dijo la Señora Weasley y se despidió de ambos jóvenes.

No olvides que aun te consideramos parte de la familia – manifestó el Señor Weasley mirándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego tomo a su esposa de la mano y ambos abandonaron la sala.

Señor Malfoy, el Señor Suarez lo espera - llamo la chica desde la oficina que estaba frente a ellos.

Al momento Draco y Hermione se encaminaron. Entraron a la oficina, encontrándose con una habitación mediana de color claro. Poseía tres puertas, aparte de la que acababan de entrar, que daban hacia otras dos estancias y un pasillo. Una gran mesa estaba posicionada en el centro rodeada de varios sillones. En un extremo del mueble se veían un hombre de mediana edad que vestía un traje negro y a su lado un joven también vestido elegantemente. Por las facciones de ambos hombres Hermione supo que eran padre e hijo.

Buenos días - saludo la abogada – Soy Hermione Granger –

Buenos días – contestaron ambos levantándose al momento que ella se acercó. Draco también saludo y se sentó a un lado de la castaña.

Paso cerca de dos horas hasta que los Señores se decidieran por un precio para realizar la compra que querían y luego firmar el contrato. Hermione no aporto demasiado y el que hablo más fue Draco. A ratos que concentraba en la conversación y en otras se perdía en sus recuerdos. Se comenzó a sentir triste que Ron ya no estuviera con ella, muchas imágenes de sus experiencias juntos le hizo sentir más acongojada.

Sintiendo cada vez peor Hermione se disculpó para ir al baño y salió de la habitación por una de las puertas laterales. Siguió por un pasillo, chocando con una intersección. Observo ambas notando que cada una tenia una imagen diferente para las ocasión de cada persona que necesitara ingresar a los servicios. Ella tomo la derecha.

Se demoro más de lo debido, ya que había llorado unos minutos. Recordar que no volvería a ver a Ron se le hacía difícil. Su ausencia cada día en su casa, la empresa, en su vida le dolía en el corazón. Se quedó unos minutos más en los servicios, soltando lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando pudo calmarse lo suficiente, fue hacia al lavado y mojo su rostro con el fin de que los demás no notaran su llanto.

Cuando salió no vio a Draco, supuso que estaría fuera esperándola. Decidió salir por otro pasillo así tendría tiempo de calmarse. Dio unos pasos cuando escucho voces cerca de la puerta que daría del despacho al corredor.

¿Esta seguro que funcionara? yo no me atrevería a hacerlo –

Funcionara, estoy seguro, es simple y no se preocupe. No tendrá carga de responsabilidad, nadie la notara –

Aun espero una jugosa carga de dinero –

De eso no tiene porque preocuparse –

Las voces cesaron y los pasos de alejaron. Hermione estaba confundida, no quería pensar que hablaban esos dos, era algo muy malo al parecer, pero podría estar equivocándose. Se acerco mas a la puerta abriéndola lentamente, no había nadie en el pasillo. Siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a un recodo, escucho las mismas voces, esta vez si se animo a averiguar quienes eran.

Dos hombres a la entrada de un despacho conversaban furiosamente. Hermione no llegaba a escuchar que tema, los observo grabándose sus facciones. Uno de ellos estaba en el umbral de una habitación impidiéndole la mirada, mientras que el otro frente a el era alto, de contextura gruesa, piel clara, de ojos oscuros que en ese momento demostraban vacilación y cabello castaño oscuro. Su terno era una combinación perfecta para hacerlo resaltar. La chica lo reconoció, era uno de los abogados del bufete en el que trabajaba. El problema fue que no supo como se llamaba.

La conversación se estaba tornando más violenta. El hombre de ojos negros se mostraba curioso, temeroso, sus ojos cambiaban de brillo según la emoción mostrada, pero si había algo que si no cambiaba era el brillo de la codicia. Hermione estaba por darse la vuelta y no meterse en problemas. Por esos días no tenía intenciones de curiosear. Sin embargo, escucho algo que le despertó fuertemente el interés, un comentario que le llego al corazón.

Crees que mate a Weasley para que ahora me quieras decir que existen mas trabas – su voz suave, casi un siseo, fue lo que le llamo la atención a Hermione. Aventurándose más saco la cabeza, pero solo logro hacer un pequeño ruido.

Rápidamente se volvió sobre sus pasos entrando nuevamente al baño mientras escuchaba pasos de los dos hombres buscarla entre los pasillos. Su mano estaba sobre su pecho, sus latidos aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba, el aire le parecía muy poco. Sentía como sus pulmones estallarían, fueron sus ojos los únicos que desfogaron esa sorpresa que apresaba a la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que recobrara la compostura y asimilara con mayor entedimiento las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Respiro hondo y se limpio las lagrimas mojándose la cara. Se miro en el espejo pensando en lo que haría al salir. No podía salir y gritarle, discreparle el porque mato a su ex - esposo. Además, nadie le creería. Necesitaba pruebas, pero como conseguirlas, si se suponía que ya tenían al culpable.

_Potter._

El apellido del hombre se cruzo en su mente. ¿El sabría algo?, no estaba segura de ello, pero algo que si descubrió era que tal vez lo que le dijo la última vez no era del todo mentira. Debía encontrarlo, él podría saber más. El sentimiento de curiosidad y la sed de saber la verdad la inundaron con mayor fuerza que nunca.

¿Hermione? – la voz de Ginny al otro lado de la puerta de baño hizo que respingara.

La presencia de su cuñada también le hizo ver que ella estaba en peligro, que toda la familia Weasley estaba en peligro.

Ya salgo – se miro una vez mas en el espejo. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

Tuvo que llamar a los Señores Weasley y disculparse de no ir a comer con ellos. Sentía demasiada adrenalina y decepción en la sangre como para soportar un rato con sus amables suegros. Le pidió a Ginny que la llevara a su casa, invento que se sentía mal.

El viaje de regreso le pareció lento, percibía que retrasaban el tiempo para que ella no pudiera llegar hasta su hogar. En el transcurso se había planteado varias preguntas, algunas con respuesta otras solo especulaciones. Unía cabos de acuerdo a lo escuchado, pero necesitaba más información. Percibía que algo se le estaba escapando.

Sintió la mirada de Ginny sobre ella, estaba preocupada, lo sabía. Tenia deseos de contarle sus hallazgos, pero no estaba segura de sí le creería o no después de todo pensaría que solo eran deseos de venganza. Agradecía que Draco haya tenido que disculparse y así poder pensar con más tranquilidad.

Llegamos – Hermione se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia deseos de quedarse, pero ella necesitaba estar sola.

Gracias Ginny, será mejor que me vaya a recostar, me duele la cabeza – dijo.

La castaña sabía que su amiga no replicaría ni haría ningún intento de quedarse ahora sabiendo que la chica necesitaba reposo.

Bajo del auto despidiéndose de su cuñada, camino hacia la puerta donde el guardia la saludo cortésmente. Antes de entrar se volvió hacia la calle, Ginny le sonrió y arranco el carro. Hermione suspiro, sonriendo tristemente y entro al recinto con varias preguntas pugnando en su mente. Ahora ya sentía que su mentira se hacía realidad. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

_**APT APT APT APT APT APT APT APT APT **_


	4. Buscando Respuestas

**N.A: Los personajes pertencen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Buscando respuestas**

Ya era de noche, Hermione salio del baño más relajada y dispuesta a dormir temprano. El día le pareció demasiado agotador.

Al llegar a casa, luego de tomarse una aspirina, fue hasta el estudio y comenzó a hacer memoria de los comportamientos de los asociados, de los últimos eventos. Intentaba saber la razón exacta para que alguno haya matado a su ex esposo. Además, de ver cual seria el siguiente pasó que seguiría. Busco entre todos los integrantes del buffet quien era el hombre del corredor. Aunque no fue el que menciono la muerte de Ron, al menos sería algo que iniciar la investigación que deseaba. Sobre todo aun recordaba la corta conversación que escucho.

Toda la tarde se la paso pensando. Tomo dos tazas de té, sus nervios a cada momento aumentaban y su desesperación era demasiado fuerte haciendo que volviera la migraña. Dejo su investigación un momento y fue ha darse un baño. Solo al sentir el agua caliente inundar sus células y percibir como las sales, que puso momentos antes en la tina, hacia efecto en ella solo en ese momento se relajo.

Hasta ahora, que había salido ya del baño, al sentir el agua enfriarse. Se vistió con un camisón de seda azul que le llegaba al muslo, no era revelador, pero era el favorito de su difunto esposo. Salio secándose el cabello con una toalla, no percibió los pasos de otra persona hasta que sintió una presencia en su espalda. Demasiado tarde para gritar.

La toalla cayó al suelo pesadamente sin hacer ruido. Una mano tapo su boca y la otra la agarro de la cintura haciendo una ligera presión. Hermione quiso gritar, patear, moverse, pero había algo dentro de si misma que le hizo paralizar cada músculo. No era miedo sino que, en ese momento, creía que seria lo más prudente.

No grite – pidió la persona tras ella – la soltare, pero no grite – Hermione asintió sintiendo como la mano derecha se separaba de su boca y la otra se alejaba de su cuerpo.

Ella volteo y observo al mismo hombre que la había, prácticamente, secuestrado el día anterior. Harry Potter, estaba parado con la misma ropa. Se veía más cansado y sucio, pero con un aire tranquilizante que le rodeaba el cuerpo. Tenia un gesto precavido, como esperando que Hermione gritara a pesar de que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

No gritare – dijo Hermione, el hombre, aun así, no relajo su expresión. Se necesitó de tres palabras más para que recién estuviera mas tranquilo. – Necesito su ayuda –

Él la miro interesado y curioso, por un momento llego a creer que ella no había dicho nada, pero al ver su determinación en su rostro y la sinceridad en sus ojos, cedió.

¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – pregunto aun sin bajar totalmente su expresión, quería constatar que ella estaba creyéndole.

Escuche una conversación de los asociados de mi bufette – contesto decidida, su gesto se crispo en tristeza – uno de ellos lo asesino -

De tu buffet – contesto Harry, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, deseosa de preguntarle como es que lo averiguo – antes de responderle como fue que yo lo se, primero dígame que es lo que usted sabe – pidió él.

Solo escuche que hablaba con uno de los abogados de bufete, uno de ellos estaba furioso porque había mas problemas a pesar de haber asesinado a Ron, casi me descubren, pero por suerte no lo hicieron. Luego de eso he atado algunos cabos para descubrir por que hace todo esto pero no he llegado a ninguna conclusión – Harry medito unos instantes lo dicho por Hermione – ¿Como fue que usted lo descubrió? – pregunto impaciente ella de saber nueva información.

Harry la miro antes de responder, sintiéndose incomodo por la forma tan seria de llamarlo.

Antes de decirle prefería que me tuteara, si vamos a trabajar juntos para descubrir mas evidencia creo que seria mejor llevarnos con mas confianza – ella asintió conforme, pero no le hizo saber si ella deseaba el mismo trato con él.

Lo descubrí el mismo día que asesinaron a Ron, la discusión que vieron fue iniciada por esa razón. Una semana antes yo descubrí que los fondos de algunos trabajos estaban siendo mal manejados, dejando huecos económicos, investigue este caso. Viaje a Londres con el fin de hablar con Ron y hacer que el hiciera un auditoria a sus empleados. Pero no lo quiso hacer alegando que eran de confiar. – Harry hizo una pausa, recordando el hecho, de alguna manera se sentía culpable, debió ser más cauteloso.

Siga, por favor –

Dijo que si esos gastos estaban así eran porque había tenido que ser necesarios. Pensó que tal vez solo era envidia – hizo una mueca de burla de solo pensar en ello – pensaba que yo estaba celoso de él. Discutimos un montón de estupideces hasta que llegamos a hablar de Ginny – bufo una vez mas.

Que al ver a su hermana feliz me sentía furioso con la situación. Que otro la haya podido hacer feliz. Enojado salí apresuradamente de su oficina olvidando las hojas y toda la investigación sobre la mesa, lo demás ya lo sabe –

Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione asumiendo la nueva información. Necesitaba estar segura de quienes eran los implicados asociarlos de alguna forma para llegar a entender del porque mataron a su difunto esposo.

¿Qué fue lo que no llegaste a decirle a Ron? – pregunto recordando que aún no lo había mencionado.

Que quería asesinarlo – respondió, Hermione lanzo un grito ahogado – a el y a su familia, tal vez incluyéndote –

¿Qué razones tienes para pensar eso? –

Contrate un detective privado para que averiguara que hacia en los momentos que salía solo, su nombre era Neville Longbottom -

Creo que escuche de el – murmuro Hermione

Bastaron unos días para que me trajera información relevante, al parecer algunos tienen antecedentes de haber pasado drogas con casas mafiosas –

¿Cuáles? –

La de la Serpiente y del Principe – ella arrugo el ceño, conocía bien esas dos organizaciones – ¿las conoce? –

Claro que si, fue por la causa de ambas que varios juicios fueron librados, solo ganaron por que los testigos eran quitados del camino – contesto ella.

Sabe que… - unos ruidos en la calle alertaron al hombre y se calló inmediatamente.

Se acerco a la ventana con precaución cuidando de no ser visto. Hermione lo siguió, pero ella no se ocultó después de todo era su casa.

Un auto de color negro marca BMW M5, conocido por Hermione, se estaciono en la acera. Harry gruño y arrugo el entrecejo. Una pelirroja y un rubio salieron del vehiculo.

Quédate aquí – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su armario.

Pero…-

Necesitamos hablar más sobre el asunto –

Y si ellos suben –

No creo que lo hagan, además lo impediré – Hermione ingreso al armario cuidando de cerrar a puerta con seguro para poder cambiarse. Tal vez estaba formando una nueva alianza, pero aun así Harry era un hombre.

Salió rápidamente viendo que Harry revisaba toda su habitación, creyendo que estaba paranoico salio de su cuarto haciéndole un gesto de que esperar y que regresaba rápidamente. Él asintió y miro por décima vez un jarrón de flores en una pequeña mesa de la habitación.

‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›**ATL‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›****ATL****‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›‹≠›**

Hermione bajo rápidamente hacia la primera planta, ingresando a la cocina dando una rápida vista, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Escucho el saludo del guardia a través de la puerta y de pronto sintió que estaba nerviosa. Respiro un par de veces caminando hacia la puerta, no estaba segura si quería ver a sus amigos, pero tenía que soportarlo en lo que descubría todo esa maraña de trampas.

Abrió la puerta, su mano temblaba en la manija. Ginny se percató de ello, pero por la expresión de Hermione, además de la situación, fue que prefirió callar y preguntarle luego.

Hermione – saludo serio Draco, como era habitual en él.

Ginny le sonrió y le dio un abrazo que la castaña acepto gustosa, viendo por el hombro de la pelirroja a su novio. El rubio se percato de su mirada, le sonrió esperando calmarla. Desde lo del ataque de Potter, la castaña no había estado igual.

Amiga, vinimos a hacerte compañía – dijo Ginny, la mujer les sonrió y haciendo un ademan ingresaron a la casa.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Draco. Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

Mejor, creo – fue a la cocina por las bebidas. Ginny la siguió sigilosamente.

Antes de ingresar a la habitación miro hacia arriba con agobio y fue hacia el repostero sacando unas tasas.

- De verdad, ¿estas bien? - pregunto Ginny, Hermione dio un saltito de la sorpresa haciendo que una de las tazas resbalara de sus manos he hiciera un estrepito, pero no se rompió. – Lo siento –

- Si – contesto la castaña, por fuera sonó bastante segura, pero sabía que por dentro estaba, prácticamente, muerta de nervios.

- No te creo – la mujer intento replicar – pero no insistiré – aclaro la pelirroja sin esperar la respuesta de su ex - cuñada.

Ambas tomaron la cafetera y las tazas saliendo hacia la sala. Hermione intento por todos los medios acortar la conversación, pero a cada momento le parecía que la pareja no tenía ninguna intención de irse.

En la planta de arriba, Harry reviso cada habitación, cada cosa hasta quedar satisfecho que no había ningún intercomunicador ni cámara. Escuchaba las voces en la sala sentado en la cama, tenía un cansancio que a cada momento lo vencía, pero aun no había terminado de hablar con Hermione y no dormiría hasta que todo quedara solucionado entre ellos.

Bufo de aburrimiento y cansancio, motivado por la curiosidad se acerco por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, se sentó en la última poniendo más atención a las voces. Agacho la cabeza y a través de un pequeño hueco que dejaba ver su posición vio las cabezas de los otros dos. Al ver el cabello platinado, su sangre corrió con fuerza en sus venas, el corazón le latió más rápido.

Reconocería esa cabellera donde sea. Draco Malfoy. Su enemigo en su etapa escolar y parte de la Universidad. Recordaba todas sus burlas y esa competitividad que los hizo enemigos hasta que se dejaron de ver. Cuando se entero de su relación con la pelirroja le pareció extraño, ya que a ella también la ha tratado mal. Pero cuando su amigo le aseguro que había cambiado a causa de una caída económica en su familia le dio el beneficio de la duda. De repente un cabello castaño, que acababa de levantarse, tapo su visión e hizo que aguantara las ganas de irrumpir en la sala. Apretando los puños con fuerza se levantó sigilosamente volviendo a la alcoba de la abogada. No olvidaría esos años de estudiante.

Hermione recogió todo lo usado, dejando lo sucio en el lavado con intenciones de asear al día siguiente. Regreso a la sala para pedirles amablemente a sus amigos que se retiraran que ya era hora de ir a dormir, cuando en el fondo lo que quería era estar a solas con Harry para saber más sobre de la muerte de Ron. Al entrar noto que los dos estaban hablando en susurros.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto.

No – contesto Draco automáticamente separándose de Ginny. Ella miro a su novio una vez más y viro los ojos a Hermione.

Solo pedía su opinión a Draco de poder quedarme a dormir esta noche – la sonrisa inocente que vio en los labios de Ginny hizo que Hermione pensara que ellos sabían que Harry Potter estaba en su casa o más bien que Draco se lo insinuó casualmente. Lo había notado mas protector de lo normal.

Hoy no Ginny, estoy realmente cansada y preferiría estar sola – excuso, dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia el techo.

No es bueno que te encierres en tu sufrimiento, me quedare esta noche a hacerte compañía – decidió la pelirroja.

Hermione quiso refutarle, pero la mirada de Draco, que bien conocía, le hizo recordar que su amiga no desistiría hasta que aceptara y hacer eso era levantar sospechas de que algo andaba mal. Lo último que quería era tenerlo sobre ella con guardaespaldas a toda hora.

No traes ropa con que cambiarte – señalo intentado hacerla desistir una última vez.

Está en el carro –

¿Lo tenías planeado? – pregunto sorprendida.

La verdad si – contesto culpable la pelirroja.

Bueno si lo tenias planeado no creo que pueda rebatir esa decisión, podrás usar la habitación de huéspedes – acepto.

Excelente – Draco se levanto – vengo a recogerte mañana Ginny –

La mujer le sonrió, Hermione noto que Draco sonría tranquilo. Habia pasado unos días terribles desde la ausencia de Ron, el rubio debe estar muy estresado intentando poner en orden las cosas.

Iré a preparar la habitación – comento y subió al segundo piso.

En cuanto puso un pie en su habitación, una mano la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo empujándola contra la pared. El aliento de Harry le rozo la nariz y los labios, sus ojos estaban más cerca, notando que tenía un profundo color verde sin ningún matiz. Sin embargo, estos destellaban enojo.

¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto con semblante serio.

Nada – contesto ella un tanto asustada.

¿Nada? – repitió sarcástico – ¡¿Nada?! – casi grita – la novia de Malfoy se quedara en esta casa y me dices que no pretendes nada. –

¡Crees que fue mi idea, intente zafarme de este problema! Además la novia de Malfoy es hermana de Ron ella no sospechara nada – musito ella pegándose a su rostro, sus narices se tocaban una a la otra, ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Harry la soltó y mirándola una vez más se volteó. Hermione se toco el antebrazo restregándolo con su mano, intentado que la punzada de dolor cediera. El ojiverde giro a verla aun enojado. Hermione sintió el peso de su mirada, pero no se inmuto y le devolvió la mirada, seria, sin mostrar demasiada emoción.

La castaña aún sin quitarle la mirada salió de la habitación ingresando a la de al lado que era en la que se quedaría Ginny. La reviso, ordenando algunas cosas. Al salir miro hacia su habitación, camino hacia ella, tomo la perilla dando un último visto al interior, sin ver la presencia de Harry y la cerro esperando que el hombre se haya escondido en un buen lugar.

Bajo rápidamente, donde la pareja estaba en la puerta despidiéndose. Ambos parecían muy acaramelados. Hermione sonrió con nostalgia, hacia unos días ella había estado así con Ron.

Draco al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ellos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Hermione que lo observaban nostálgicos. Sonrió queriendo apaciguar las cosas creyendo que lo miraba así por la pérdida reciente. Hermione le sonrió devuelta intentado ser que fuera un gesto sincero, pero por más que pudo no lo logro del todo, la conversación escuchada hace unos horas resonaba en su cabeza. Formando un hueco en su pecho. Era un sentimiento de saber que no volvería a vivir algo como eso.

Cuando al fin Draco se fue, Ginny fue hacia ella y ambas subieron al cuarto de la pelirroja, ambas se acomodaron en la cama volviendo a conversar de varias cosas, entre ellas algunos recuerdos de Ron. No se percataron del tiempo hasta que Hermione escucho un sonido. Ginny se alarmo levantándose enseguida dispuesta a ir en busca del guardia de la puerta, pero Hermione se paro frente a ella deteniéndola.

Tranquila, solo es el gato de la vecina, suele pasearse por el techo en las noches – excuso, la pelirroja la miro aterrada, pero asintió no muy segura.

Mejor vamos a dormir, creo que es muy tarde – musito.

Alegando que no quería dormir sola en su cuarto por los recuerdos de Ron, Hermione se quedo a dormir con Ginny. La pelirroja cogió un bolso donde tendría una muda de ropa limpia y saco un pijama. Hermione aprovecho esto para ir al otro cuarto y ver que Harry no estuviera cerca.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron hablando de muchas cosas entre ellas preguntas de Draco. Entrada la una de la madrugada, Ginny se quedo dormida. A los pocos minutos la castaña la siguio, olvidándose la presencia del ojiverde.

Harry estaba sentado a un lado de la habitación, lo tapaba unas cortinas y un mueble, si alguien no se fijaba bien no lo veria. Escucho la conversación de las dos mujeres, riéndose en partes y estando atento a las preguntas de Hermione. No saco nada irrelevante, excepto que Ginny tenia planeado organizarle un fiesta al cumpleaños a Draco y que esperaba que el no saliera de viaje por esos días. Eso extrañamente se le hizo sospechoso. Tomo nota mental de ello.

Fue una noche tranquilla, Harry estuvo alerta a cualquier ruido. Aun no tenía del todo confianza en Hermione, temía que ella despertara y llamara a la policía para arrestarlo. El no era culpable, y no iría a la cárcel por un asesinato que no efectuó, además que tenia que averiguar el causante y la causa del embrollo. No importaba que sucediera se encargaría de averiguar hasta el último cabo en ese enredado de situaciones.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana viro la cabeza hacia dentro del cuarto mirando una foto de la ex – esposa de su mejor amigo sonreír a la camara. Nunca antes la había visto, solo sabía poco por lo que llego a contarle Ron. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia la pared dejándose llevar por un sopor embriagante. Pestañeo un par de veces, pero al instante movió la cabeza bruscamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a ceder, pensando que debería despertarse se quedó profundamente dormido.

**Continuara...**


End file.
